Jeunes et fièr de l'être
by Loulou petit chef
Summary: Alice,Jasper,Edward,Emmett et Rosalie sont une bande de copain comme les autres.Mais seront-ils prêt à accueillir une nouvelle...TOUS HUMAINS
1. Engoisse de premiers jours

PDV ALICE

_Alors je mets quoi ??? Une robe Dior pour impressionner, des habits de marque…. Fouille, Alice fouille, enfin c'est bien de fouiller mais faut trouver p'têtre aussi…  
Un p'tit coup d'œil au réveil et 7H25 dépêche Alice. Finalement j'optais pour le long t-shirt trop stylé avec un short à rayures vite à la salle de bain._

_Après la douche._

_VROOM VROOM ! Ah non James va s'en allé !!!_

_-ATTENDS-MOI ! NON JAMES ATTEND !!!je criais de toute mes force_

_-Dépêche Lili !!!_

_-ATTEND NE PARD PAS !_

_-Alice je t'ai entendu je pars pas t'inquiète regarde plutôt devant toi !!!_

_-QUOI ??? POURQUOI !!!_

_-ATTENTION ALICE !!!!_

_-QUOI…._

_Je me réveillai dans une chambre d'hôpital avec plein de tuyau et… et …. du sang. Aussi je retombais immédiatement dans les pommes ??? Fatigue non morphine._

_On me secouait _

_-Alice chérie _

_J'ouvris, péniblement, les yeux pour voir ma mère penchée sur moi. Je lui demandais _

_ce qui c'était passé. Je m'étais pris un arbre en pleine tronche et j'étais tombé dans les pommes. Alors, je ne sus pourquoi, c'étais plus fort que moi j'hurlais de toute mes forces._

_-__B__**onjour **__la compagnie vous êtes sur…_

-Ta gueule

-… _NRJ il est…_

-La ferme

_-7H00_

-TAIS-TOI !!!

J'appuyais alors sur le bouton _snooz_ et _essayais_ de me rendormir.

-ALICE VIENT PRENDRE TON PETIT DéJ' !!!! cria ma mère

-J'arrive !!!! marmonnais-je


	2. Bella c

**Merci pour les reviews sa me fait trop plaisir….hum…. mais je ne sais pas y répondre bououou… snif si quelqu'un peut me dire sa serait sympas. Et MERCI pour les alertes et les favoris !Sincèrement sa m'étonne que vous aimiez mais bon sa m'encourage trop je vais essayer de me donner à fond ! Et merci a laurabl pour son aide. Bon je vous laisse. Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi. **

PDV Bella

_Salut les marmottes vous êtes bien sur Skyrock HAHAHA !_

Je promets qu'a partir de demain je mets NRJ eux ils n'ont pas de rire débiles.

Je me levai et, comme à mon habitude, je tombais à cause de cette maudite marche de1 cm et oui tout le monde le sait Bella Swan est un danger publique avant on m'appelait Bella Cata.

Et maintenant se sera Bella Gros tas et je leur dirais ""ET oui les anorexiques je suis dans la norme du poids MOI"".

J'avalais rapidement un bol de céréales et mon addiction : le Nutella à la petite cuillère.

_MMM _c'est tellement bon" Plutôt mauvais oui, tu vas grossir Bella !"me dit la petite voix qui est dans ma tête.

-Rien à f…

-Es-ce une façon de parler jeune fille ?dit une voix masculine

**-**C'est bon Charlie…

- Non ce n'est pas bon si tu ne monte pas tout de suite…

- Tu vas me punir ?Papa je ne suis plus une gamine. Dis-je en levant les yeux

-Non tu vas être en retard. Répondit-il le plus simplement du monde

Je regardais l'heure 7H15 AAAAA je vais être en retard pour le premiers jour de cour !

"Je te l'avais dit qu'il fallait préparer tes habits avant"se moqua petite voix. "Oh c'est bon hein !" répondis-je mentalement. Et je ne sus ce qui me prit je couru dans les escaliers, mauvaise idée Bella, et m'étalais de tout mon long sur le ventre. "Ne pas confondre vitesse et précipitation" se moqua, ENCORE, petite voix. Une fois prête Charlie m'emmena au lycée.

PDV ROSALIE

J'étais parfaite ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi belle que moi. Bon je vais finir par être en retard…Que fait Emmett ? Ah le voilà, je me jetais sur lui en l'embrassant. Il se décolla de moi à bout de souffle.

-Bah alors Rosie que-es-ce qui t'as prit ? dit-il tout sourire

-Ca fait 2 mois qu'on ne sait pas vu Emmett, tu m'as manqué.

-Ah bon deux moi ?il disait sa comme si sa faisait 2 minutes. Tu es sur que sa ne fait pas plutôt 2 siècles sa m'a parut tellement long …

Je souris et me rejetais sur lui mais me contentant d'un calin cette fois ci.

-Jasper n'est pas là ? Demanda mon bien aimé

-Non il est partit chercher Alice.

-En moto ?Emmett était visiblement surpris c'est vrai qu'au début de l'été Alice détestait la moto mais après l'avoir essayé elle en était tombé amoureuse.

-Elle aime bien maintenant elle va même passer le permis (moto).

-OK je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a mit sur Facebook et MSN : I LOVE STRONG SENSATION !

A cette Alice…Une fois au lycée je me dirigeais vers les panneaux, je connais toute la classe il ya toute la bande. Ah non pas toute le classe il y a une certaine Isabella Swan qui m'est inconnue. Sa doit être la fille du chef de police Swan. Quand Edward, Alice et Jasper furent arrivé nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre première salle de cours que nous avions en commun en nous racontant nos vacances et je leurs parlait d'Isabella. Quand nous entrâmes nous vîmes une fille étalé de tous son long au milieu du passage. Edward l'aidait à se lever. Et lui demanda comment elle s'appelait à elle avait tapée dans l'œil d'Edward, Alice aussi l'avait remarqué tout comme mon frère jumeau, Jasper. Elle répondit tout simplement.

- Isabella Swan mais appelle moi Bella.

**Alors vous avez aimez ? Reportage du chapitre : Mangez-vous du Nutella à la petite cuillère ? Moi OUI !^_^ personne n'est parfait !**


	3. Découverte en cours de biologie

**Alors alors un peu déçu de ce 2° chapitre ???? Bon je vais essayer de faire plus claire parce que c'est un peu le fouillis donc le premier chapitre était destinée à un cauchemar d'Alice pour ses angoisses de premiers jours au lycée . QUAND MÊME SA FAIT PEUR (je pense) ça doit être comme l'entrée au collège !!! Et le deuxième chapitre était consacré au lever de Bella ; aux retrouvailles de Rose et Em' et à la rencontre avec Bella.**

**Les perso ne sont toujours pas a moi… Et un GROS MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et en favoris et un encor plus ****GROS MERCI ****à twilight-alice-jasper, j'ai nommé Tiphaine !!! BRAVO XD !!! Allez bonne lecture.**

PDV EDWARD

-Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais appelle moi Bella.

Me dit-elle les joues rougies car …. Pourquoi ces joues étaient-elles rouges ??? Elle du voir que je la fixai car même l'éleveur des tomates les plus rouges du monde aurait été jaloux de la couleur de ses joues. Alors que je devais me présenté mon teint du rosire car elle réprima un sourire.

-Je m'appelle Edward Mansen ravi de renc….

-Salut je m'appelle Alice Brandon ravie de faire ta connaissance !!!!et c'est une Alice toute joyeuse qui me coupa.

-Alice soit moins….

-Bonjour je suis Emmett Mc Carty !!!

-Qu'avez-vous tous à me couper comme sa aujou….

-Bon bin moi c'est Jasper Withlock Hale ravie de faire ta rencontre Isabella.

-Bella….dit-elle .La pauvre je la plains se faire assaillir par mes amis devait être assez effrayant.

-Les mecs laissez la respirez un peu Bella doit….

-Désolé je ne me suis pas présenté je m'appelle Rosalie Withlock Hale sœur jumelle de Jazz et petite-amie d'Em'.dit Rosalie d'un ton de mise en garde.

Ah la la Rosalie … toujours à chercher des noises là où il n'y en a pas.

- !!!!!!!!!J'avais crié toutes mes forces… justes au moment où le prof arriva.

-Monsieur que nous vaut l'honneur de se cri ???il disait ça avec un air supérieur très énervant.

Je m'abstins de répondre cette tête de c… s'appelait Mr .Varner . Foutue prof de biologie va !!! S'il est là c'est qu'il n'est pas assé intelligent pour être scientifique il n'arrêta pas de me réprimandé c'était peut-être sur ça le cours. Moi je pensais à Bella cette fille si belle, bon qui sais pas faire 5 pas sans tombé, mais belle quand même sa voix velouté était si douce qu'un milk-shake au chocolat et à la banane serait ridicule à côté **(lpc : Sincèrement je pense pas mais bon….) **Cette Bella me hantais j'en étais amoureux et pis c'est tout point. Elle était là à coté de moi je sens que j'allais aimé ce cours.

**Désolé j'avais pas d'inspi et je par en vac' Jeudi soir alors je me suis dit que j'allais pas vous laissez sans rien. Je reviens Lundi et je posterais surement demain un p'tit bonus et je prépare mon prochain chapitre dans le sud !!! Et oui je pars à Saint-Tropez !!! Bon allez je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui alors voici un petit défi du chapitre ( avant c'était reportage) : Quel est mon âge ??? Le gagnant aura l'honneur de voir le chapitre 4 avant les autres !!! HASTA LA VISTA !!!**


	4. Bonus le journal intime d'alice

**Alors alors g eu une réponse pour mon reportage on m'a dit que j'avais 18 ans !!!!!**

**Alors voici la réponse …. J'ai……. 11ans !!!!Vous vous y attendez pas hein.**

**Bon c'est un petit bonus tout nul mais bon c'est mieux que rien quand même.**

**Ce chapitre sera consacré a une page du journal d'Alice. Merci à mon amie qui s'appelle Alice qui en me lisant quelques pages du sien m'a donné cette idée. Dans cette page il y aura un flash back .Pour le jeu c'est du painball amélioré. Et désolé j'avais dit un chapitre mais je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour l'instant…hum… enfin si mais pour une autre toute petite fic de 1 chapitre qui aura une suite mais pour une raison que vous verré en la lisant je ne peux pas faire la suite. Bon bref bonne petite lecture !!!Ah oui j'oubliai DESOLE pour mon retard et les perso sont toujours à Stephenie Meyer.**

Aujourd'hui sa fait 11 ans que la bande existe donc 11 ans qu'on se connaient et aujourd'hui sa fait 2 ans que Jasper m'a demandé de sortir avec lui et que j'ai dit oui !!!Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

**Flash-back nous sommes Jeudi 31 mars 2008 .**

**PDV ALICE**

_Trop cool ils ont acceptés d'aller au __Paintball__ pour les 9 ans de la bande._

_-Alors vous patienterez deux minutes s'il vous plait ah oui et vous êtes en équipe ou en solo ??? Nous dit le vendeur de places._

_- En solo bien sûr !!! répondit Emmett très sur de lui._

_Nous allions choisir nos armes je pris le bleu, Rosalie le rose, Emmett le rouge, Edward le vert et Jasper le noir. Nous nous mîmes en ligne et les joueurs sortirent et ils ne purent s'empêchés de nous reluké. Nous avançâmes dans l'ascenseur qui menait à la salle de jeux qui était une prairie dotée d'un étant. Une voix robotique nous dit Vous connaissez les règles c'est celui qui à eu le plus de touche qui gagne. Vous avez tous choisi des pouvoirs spéciaux qui sont dans vos accréditations lus par les ordinateurs. Accréditation numéro 1 : Edward Anthony MANSEN couleur verte pouvoir spécial : lire les pensées. Accréditation numéro 2 : Mary Alice BRANDON couleur bleu pouvoir spécial : vision du futur. Accréditation numéro 3 : Jasper Withlock HALE…_

_Et enfin le jeu commençait. Vite conter en Allemand Eins, Zwei, drei… c'est bon pu de danger. Mais où est Emmett il est le plus facile à touché donc il devrait êtr… je fus interrompu par une vision d'un Emmett grimpant sur la plus haute colline et, comme de par hasard se faire touché par Edward qui me cherche suivit de très près par Jasper qui lui aussi me cherchai. Ah bin dit donc je suis rechercher bon allé à la colline la plus haute qui est au nord …ZUT j'avais oublié Edward bon faut changer un peu le pauvre on compte toujours en Allemand alors euh…en Espagnol !!! Uno, Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho…. Pas grave j'ai vu Emmett._

_Hum hum je peux t'aidé ???dis-je en tirant. Parce que là tu es trop voyant._

_Alice ???AAAAAH mais comment vous m'avez vu !!!???_

_Hein comment ça vous ???_

_Et Emmett tu es sur d'avoir bu que de l'eau ??? dis-je euh non pardon ris-je._

_Et Alice savais-tu que pendant tes visions tu étais vulnérable j'ai tout vu ?!?_

_Edward non ce n'est pas possible il était trop loin…_

_Et si Alice sais possible je cours vite tu sais. Ah oui et Emmett un p'tit autographe ???_

_Et une tache verte rejoignit la tache bleue, la mienne. Je détalais pour qu'Edward ne me touche pas. Vite compté en… Bon allé en allemand Einz, Zwei, Drei …_

**Fin du flash-back**

Et après Jasper m'a fait sa déclaration je lui est sauté dans les bras et depuis on s'aime à la folie.

**Bon je sais il est nul mais l'inpiration est pour une autre fic que je poste bientôt enfin … je pars au ski samedi alors… bon je mis met tout de suite !!! Sondage : Êtes-vous surpris de mon âge ? Et pourquoi ?Salut !!!**


	5. retrouvaille: partie 1

**Désolé de mon grand grand retard….Ce chapitre est cour mais je veux faire un suspens….Les personnages ne sont toujours pas a moi. Stephenie Meyer quand vous déciderez vous à me les donner ???Non je plaisante, je poste l'autre chapitre dans pas longtemps et passé moi un savon si d'ici ce week-end ce n'est pas fait. Trois nouveau personnages entre dans la compétition dont 2 qui ne sont pas a moi….**

**Allez je vous laisse lire !!!Au revoir.**

**PDV Edward**

Ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Pourquoi Alice nous fait-elle tous craquer ??? Nous somme dans la voiture pour allez à une station de ski .Alice nous a fait les yeux doux et nous somme tombé dans le panneau…. Pitoyable.

-Alice ??? demanda Emmett

-Oui ??? dit celle-ci l'innocence incarnée.

- T'es chiante.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-SI.

-NON.

-SI !

-NOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!

Ils vont continuer encore longtemps….

Bon sa fait trois quarts d'heure qui se disent : non /si. Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer,

Ne pas craquer…. Je craque, je craque, je…

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!

-Ah je te l'avais dit Lili que c'était Eddi qui craquerais le premier. Dit Emmett un air malin plaqué au visage.

- Mouais mais Rose était pas loin …. Répliqua Alice toujours aussi mauvaise perdante.

Attendez comment Emmett m'a-t-il appelé ? Eddi c'est ça ???? Il m'a appelé Eddi !!!

-EMMETT !!!! NE M'APPELE PAS EDDI. Dis-je hors de moi.

-Oh c'est bon Ed' tu vas pas nous faire tout un plat à cause de sa… Rosalie essayais visiblement de me calmer… À sa manière mais bon sais Rose…

-Et pourquoi pas ???Je suis furax mais je ne m'en prends pas aux bonnes personnes.

Finalement je me calmais et m'excusais au près de Rose. Jasper était concentré sur la route et n'avais rien dit du trajet, Alice dormait, et oui sais possible Alice dors !, Rose et Winnie se faisaient des papouilles….Aaaaaah un jour Bella et moi nous feront également des papouilles, des bisous, et plus si affinité…** (Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^ promis je ferais la…scène)**Bon déjà faudrait quelle m'aime…

**PDV Bella**

Edward ne m'aimera jamais….** (C'était pour préciser que Bella est amoureuse d'Edward)**

**PDV Edward**

Enfin nous somme arriver….Aaaah quoi de meilleur que l'air frai…..L'odeur de Bella bien sur ! Ah, mon téléphone sonne…

-Oui allo ???

- Euh Edward ???? Me dit une voix féminine

- Oui c'est moi ???

-C'est Émeline où es-tu ???

- C'est vraiment TOI Émeline ???

-Oui c'est moi alors ou tu es ???

-Euh a la station de ski « Skier et donner nous de l'argent ».Dis-je j'étais sur quelle comprendrais.

-Oh vous y aller encore…Depuis l'incident. Elle était réellement étonnée ???

-C'est la première fois depuis que Benjamin c'est cassé la jambe. Je souriais à ce souvenir…

_Benjamin avait tenté un saut assez difficile…Et était mal retombé…Il s'était fait une double fracture : tibia -Perronet .Hop trois mois de plâtre et 300 dollars…Renéesmé, elle, s'était cassée le poignet en nageant a la piscine qui se nomme « Le Lagon » et est tombée dans les pommes résultats : elle a failli se noyer, nous avons repayé : 350 dollars cette fois, et elle a eu 2 semaine de plâtre…Et nous avons dût payer une rééducation au deux le tout pour 600 dollars …a la la Carlisle et Esmée ont dépensés pas mal d'argent cette semaine là !!!_

-Allo ???Edwaaaaard tu es la ???

-Ah euh oui…

-On arrive je raccroche.

Où sont-ils ? J'ai le soleil dans les yeux…Je mets mes lunettes de soleil et vois deux silhouettes majestueuses aux courbes parfaites. L'une parfaite pour une fille l'autre pour un garçon. Leurs démarches est à couper le souffle, ils vont entrés au lycée et tous ceux qui nous disent qu'on est parfait vont êtres servis…Je ne peux m'empêcher d'entrouvrir légèrement la bouche. Mais où est passé la troisième ??? A la voila en la voyant je referme tout de suite la bouche plus ébloui du tout… la dernière silhouette à certes de belles formes mais la démarche n'est pas à la hauteur.

-Enfin on se revoit !!! Me dit la silhouette majestueuse et féminine

**Alors sa vous a plut ????** ** A votre avis qui devrait avoir comme petit frère et petites sœurs : Benjamin, Émeline et Renéesmé ???Promis je fais un chapitre plus long la prochaine fois….Mais je veux du suspens !!!Bella Cata va faire son entrée sur les pistes.**

**Accrochez vos ceinture le prochain chapitre va être bourré de sentiments : la joie, le bonheur, la passion, l'émotion, la colère, la jalousie,…Allez laisser moi une p'tite review !!**


	6. retrouvaille:partie 2

**Je suis débordé en ce moment alors la suite sera pour plus tard dsl… N'empêche j'ai de l'inspi pour un petit bonus ^^ mais pour sa il faut que tout les perso soit en route…Et personne ne m'a aidé pour la question…*renifle bruyamment***

**Aller faire un tit tour sur mon profil si ce n'est pas déjà fait !!! Je dis sa pour celle ou ceux que comme moi il y a quelques mois découvre un site en anglais où il y a des gens qui « poste » des histoires appeler fics….^^ mais pour s'y retrouvé il faut avoir quelques noms et c'est justement ce que je propose des noms (voir « my favorites authors ») et aussi des fics que je trouve bien (voir « my favorites stories ») un petit conseille : inscrivez-vous il y a même un mode d'emploi…Bref bonne lecture !!! **

**PDV Edward**

-Alors Eddie sa va ???Renchérie Benjamin

-EDWARD PAS EDDIE !!! Mais sinon oui sa va et toi.

-Oui.

-Bah dit donc Émeline t'as changé depuis…allez quoi 2 ans.

-Normale mais je te le retourne Ed'.dit-elle avec une politesse hyper marrante **(pour certaine personne, certaine forme de politesse sont marrante comme : vous de même, que ton marteau sonne clair et qu'on répond que ton enclume résonne (non sa c'est dans tara Duncan) aller je continue)**

-RENESMÉE !!!! On est laaaaaaa !!!OUOU !!!! Criai Émeline.

Je vis Renesmée elle aussi avait changé mais pas forcément en bien…Autant sa sœur était

fine et musclé **(nan mais vous voyer la fille parfaite….Ah oui est-je préciser que dans ma **

**fic Alice n'est pas particulièrement petite ????)**Autant elle était molle et, il faut bien le dire, avait un petit bidon **(comme moi mais je fais tout pour qui s'ennaille(en faite c les**

**Restes de mon bidon de bébé) non pour de vrai) **A la limite le seul atout de Renesmée

Serait d'être grande comme Benjamin car Émeline n'était pas petite loin de la mais elle n'était

pas grande… elle n'a pas fini de grandir et à 14 ans elle fait aller 1m60 alors, et quand elle sera adulte elle fera 1m70/75. En faite la seules ressemblance des jumelles sont leurs cheveux …et encore ils n'ont pas la même couleur** (ceux de Émeline sont brun foncé avec des mèches châtains et ceux de Renéesmée et bien comme Renéesmée dans Révélation….)** mais ils sont quasiment aussi long**.**

Et Benjamin était grand aux yeux verts, comme Renesmée, et aux cheveux courts de la même couleur qu'Émeline…..

**DSL pour le faux espoir mais la je suis surbouqué et l'inspiration vient mais très très (top) lentement et je ne suis pas patiente….Mais pour vous faire patienter 2 petits bonus !!!!Euh… donner moi des idées en laissant une review !!!**


	7. Bonus présentationdes new personnages

**Alors voila je vous montre les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas…**

**NOM: Cullen**

**PRÉNOM : BENJAMINN (BEN)**

**AGE: 14 ans**

**FRATRIE: Dans ma fic Ben est le petit frère d'Edward, il est également le triplé de Renéesmée et d'Émeline. **

**CARACTERE : Ben est plutôt mature sauf quand il s'agit de filles (a part bien sur pour sa famille) Il adore les jeux vidéo…**

**TRUC A DIRE : Ben est le jumeau d'Émeline, ils sont nées le même jour lui a 10H33 et elle a 10H45 quant a Renéesmée elle est née quasiment 1 mois avant eux (**_**je c pas si c possible)**_** Elle a donc brisée la symbiose. En revanche Ben ressemble plus à Renéesmée qu'a Émeline .Tout comme Rosalie il adore réparé les voitures….On ne dirait pas comme sa mais Ben est assez musclé. Il a commencé l'école a 2 ans il a donc 1 an d'avance…il est scolarisé au lycée de la Push mais va bientôt venir au lycée de Forks.**

Alors sais la meilleur photo que j'ai trouvé qui ressemblais un peu a ce que j'imaginais….Alors la c'est au début (maintenant) et la sa va être après : Je vais inventer quelque chose qui lui fasse 1) se couper les cheveux et peut-être 2) changer sa couleur des yeux… (Sauf si vous ne voulez pas)

**NOM : CULLEN**

**PRÉNOM : Émeline ( Éme' qui se prononce « Aime »)**

**AGE : 14 ans**

**CARACTERE : Émeline est une vraie pile électrique mais elle est douce elle adore jouer avec ses frères a Mario Kart Wii (enfin surtout les battres) elle est également très (trop) patiente avec Renéesmée mais elle va péter un plomb et un gros…**

**TRUC A DIRE : Elle est en symbiose totale avec Benjamin et est quasiment le seul à connaître les capacités de Renéesmée …Elle a également un an d'avance et va être bientôt scolarisé au lycée de Forks. La symbiose qu'elle partage avec son frère est assez forte et va parfois leur couter cher…**

DSL mais c'est celle qui correspond le mieux mais ce n'est pas totalement sa….

**NOM : CULLEN**

**PRÉNOM : Renesmée**

**AGE : 14 ans**

**CARACTERE : Renesmée ai surprotégé par Carlisle et Esmée elle a un mois de plus que ses jumeaux et n'ai donc pas en symbiose avec eux…**

**PETIT TRUC A DIRE : Renesmée n'as pas une année d'avance elle est donc en 3° elle loupera son brevet et refera son année…Ce n'est pas vraiment un personnage important pour le moment…Son seul point commun avec sa sœur est sa longueur de cheveux.**

Voila donc je vous les est présente si vous avez des questions ou des choses a dire laisser moi une review j'i répondrai promis !!!


	8. ZUT

ZUT pour le bonus j'avais mis des photos mais elle ne se sont pas afficher alors voici les liens( elle sont dans l'ordre alors quand je di quelque chose qui veut rien dire et bin c la souvent elle sont placées au début des paragraphes) Je les mets de suite sur mon profile alors attender 24H00.


	9. Jalousie

**Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir ! Déjà je suis infiniment désolé pour cette grande période de trou…Mais la tout d'un coup j'ai eu envie de continuer !Bizarre vous direz vous…Dans ce chapitre je vais mettre en avant mes véritable personnages principaux.**

**Aller bon chapitre (qui sera peut-être très cour).Et petite précision a une fille qui n'est pas inscrite et qui ne lira jamais ce message : Je sais très bien tout sa !Mais elle a un mois d'avance car elle était plus grosse que les autres.**

PDV Jasper

Ah voila les Cullen…Toujours aussi resplendissant…surtout les jumeaux…Il est claire que

Nessie n'est pas à la hauteure…Mais elle n'est pas mal…

PDV Renesmée

Pff…Qu'es ce qu'ils ont tous a regardé mon frère et ma sœur ?

Je suis bien plus belle…

Nan mais regardé moi ce thon !

Elle est moche et en plus elle se maquille presque pas** (pour Renesmée la beauté est le nombre de couche de maquillage qu'on met)**.

Je l'adore mais papa et maman ME préfère et pas cette pouf **(c'est elle qui dit sa !)**.

Benjamin je l'adore !

Mais lui aussi il la préfère cette salo***.

Nan mais même Rosalie si mets !

Je n'y crois pas !Elle ne m'a même pas dis bonjour !

Quand j'y repense aucun d'eux ne m'a salué…

Les larmes me montent aux yeux…Oh non mon mascara !

Emmett me remarque enfin.

Il se jette sur moi et me fais tombé.

-Emmett !MON MASCARA !

-Mais quelle idée de mettre du mascara pour faire du snow…

-Nan mais laisse béton va !

-Nessie tu as un chween-gum !me dit ma sœur adorée…

-Oh toi on t'as pas sonné !

(…)

PDV BENJAMIN

Ah la la Nessie nous a encore fais une crise…

Tout le monde a part ma sœur préférée(Émeline)le sais :

Renesmée est jalouse d'Éme'.

Tout le monde a par les parents préfère Éme' elle est plus belle a l'intérieure comme a l'extérieur…

**JE VAIS BIENTOT FAIRE LA SUITE !**


	10. Message échantillon

_Wow_…WOW… WOW !

Mon dieu !

Ca doit faire 2 ans et demi que je n'ai pas ramené mon popotin par ici.

Si je reviens c'est parce que j'ai eu des reviews , des ajouts en favoris, des follows (pas beaucoup mais juste assez pour raviver ma mémoire de vieux crouton desséché [autodérision quand tu nous tiens]).

Je posterais ce message sur chacune de mes petites histoires.

Tout d'abord je vais vous donnez de mes nouvelles. _Oui j'aime parler de moi et alors ? _:blague :

Eh bien ça me fait quoi maintenant…presque 15 ans (et oui petite jeunette malgré ce que je vous ai dit précédemment). Je continue a écrire :of course : mais plus trop de fic. On va dire que je suis « passé à autre chose » un peu plus évolué etc. _Se la pète celle là !_ Toutefois j'ai bien aimé relire mes petites créations (qui hantent toujours les fichiers de mon ordinateur !). Alors je me demande si je ne vais pas m'y remettre. Surtout les petites scènes qui sont sensées être drôles (elles le sont ! pour la plupart…).

Bref.

Si je suis ici c'est aussi car, après quelques années d'idées foisonnantes dont je ne vous ferais pas part parce que ce sont mes petits bébés et que je ne les montre qu'a certaines fans/amies. Eh bien après les sept vaches grasses viennent les sept vaches maigres…sauf que là y en a que trois. _Autrement dit je ne peux plus écrire (tout de suite plus simple comme ça !)_. En ce moment je suis dans une phase de que j'aime appelé la « phase de réhabilitation » puisque je peux -enfin !- réécrire quelques petits trucs depuis une semaine ou deux mais que , très honnêtement, c'est un peu de la bouse de vache écrasée et montée en blanc en neige a leur écrasé et… bref.

Je vous remercie d'avoir mis des reviews (Galswinthe j'ai remarqué que tu avais remarqué que je ne finissais jamais ce que j'entreprenais !) .

Vous avez tous été très importants pour moi à une « époque » (parce que n'oublions pas que c'était il a presque trois ans seulement) où j'avais besoin d'attention, j'avais besoin d'être particulière.

Maintenant moins, mais mes personnages eux, le sont toujours.

En clair, je vais essayer de m'y remettre et, peut-être, de poster une nouvelle fic (et oui encore une qui sera surement mise en pause !) . J'ai eu pas mal de messages qui me disaient que ça serait bien que je finisse, mais vous savez, les chapitres sont dans mon ordinateur. Ils ne me plaisent pas, c'est tout. Certains sont inachevés… [même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, comment voulez-vous reprendre lorsque le dernier mot est « ah » ?! je me rappel avoir eu une idée de génie mais…] .

Voilà (j'allais écrire « vodka »…). Aller je vous mets un échantillon de ce que je fais maintenant, en fait 2. Une fic et une histoire normale.

On se retrouve en bas.

Loulou. (dont la taille est bloquée à un mètre cinquante !)

* * *

**Fic**

Rosalie

_« Un jour Jasper et moi jouions dans un champ de blé, ce qui est monnaie courante au Texas, je me souviens que l'on riait car nos cheveux avaient la même couleur que le blé._

_Nous avions huit ans et j'avais déjà rendez-vous avec mon amoureux du moment._

_Jasper avait insisté pour m'accompagner, il avait peur que je me blesse._

_Je me souviens que la récolte allait être particulièrement bonne cette année là, il y avait du blé à foison et les plans étaient si grands par rapport à notre taille que nous nous croyions dans la jungle._

_Lorsque je vu Royce, je lâchais immédiatement la main de Jasper, je crois que j'avais honte de tenir la main de mon frère et que j'avais peur de ce que Royce penserait._

_Je m'éloignais donc de mon frère, le laissant en plan pendant que j'allais embrasser mon prince._

_Je ne sais combien de temps nous nous sommes dis des mots d'amours mais lorsque je me suis retournée, Jasper avait disparu._

_Je m'étais dis qu'il avait du aller voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un alors je ne m'étais pas inquiété…_

_En réalité, je pense que j'étais juste égoïste et m'étais dis que mon frère passait après ma relation avec Royce._

_Si seulement je n'avais pas été si stupide…_

_Mon Jasper serait peut-être toujours avec moi…_

_Une fois que j'eu finis de faire des mamours à Royce, je partis à la recherche de mon frère._

_Mais malheureusement nous étions vraiment petits par rapport au blé et de plus nos cheveux étaient de la couleur de la céréale._

_Impossible pour moi de le retrouver._

_Je suis rentré chez moi, pensant qu'il y serait peut-être._

_Il n'y était pas…_

_Le 9 août 2003, mon frère jumeau Jasper Hale fut enlevé._

_Mes parents ameutèrent la police, les médias, les pompiers… Ils firent tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour retrouver mon frère._

_Moi, je restais feutré dans mon coin et je pleurais. Il me manquait une des deux moitiés de mon âme, il me la manque toujours. _

_Mon Jasper._

_Mon frère._

_Mon meilleur ami._

_Mon confident._

_Mon garde du corps._

_Mon doudou._

_Mon petit blondinet._

_Mon second papa._

_Ma bouée de secours._

_Mon protecteur._

_Mon médecin improvisé._

_Mon pilier._

_Jasper est celui dont j'avais et dont j'ai toujours besoin._

_Il est mon tout, c'est lui qui façonne mon âme, qui défini qui je suis, encore aujourd'hui._

_Même s'il n'est plus avec moi, je fais tout en fonction de lui._

_Même si nous avons déménagé loin du Texas, même si nous avons erré de villes en villes avant de nous poser ici, j'espère toujours qu'il revienne à la maison._

_Je pense comme lui, je me demande ce qu'il aimerait que je fasse, je me réfère à lui lorsque j'argumente mes propos…_

_Tous les soirs, je prie pour le revoir._

_Car il n'est pas mort, je le sais, je le sens._

_Mon père aussi le sait mais il préfère se dire que c'est fini, pour ne plus être déçu._

_La seule chose qui pourrait me rassurer serait de savoir qu'il va bien._

_Heureusement, il y a Emmett… Mon gros nounours._

_Je l'aime._

_Pas de la même manière dont j'aime Jasper mais je l'aime tout autant. »_

« Excuse-moi de t'interrompre Rosalie mais j'ai d'autres patients qui attendent, je te reverrais dans quelques semaines. Tien-tu toujours un journal intime ? » Me dit Mme. Belle, ma psychologue.

« Oui je l'ai toujours » acquiesçai-je. « Je vais vous laisser, bonne fin de journée » je lui serrais la main et partis en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre le « Peut-être que la rentrée et la rencontre de nouvelle personne te feras te sentir mieux ma belle. »

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, chose rare à Forks.

Je passais donc par la plage de la Push et vis Emmett rire avec les gars du garage.

Je luis fis un signe de la main en me forçant à sourire et continua mon chemin.

Il comprenait que je ne voulais pas parler, ni faire autre chose, lorsque je sortais de chez Mme. Belle.

Je tournais au coin de ma rue pour atteindre ma maison.

Mes parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés, je me dirigeais donc directement vers le jardin avec un magazine pris dans l'entrée.

Demain, c'est la rentrée des classes.

J'espère que je serais dans la classe d'Edward, le petit frère d'Emmett, d'Alice, sa sœur et de Bella, la copine d'Edward mais aussi ma meilleure amie.

Je les adore et les jalouse en même temps. Ils sont toujours ensemble et j'aimerais être encore avec mon frère.

Je du passé quelques heures à réfléchir sur tout et rien car mes parents étaient déjà rentrés.

« Comment c'est passé ta journée ma chérie ? » me demanda mon père.

« Plutôt bien, j'ai fais une séance intéressante … » lui répondis-je.

Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ma tête avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Je décidai alors d'aller aider ma mère en cuisine, j'adorais cuisiner.

« Coucou m'man » lançais-je négligemment à l'adresse de ma génitrice.

« Bonjour ma poupée, ton père ma dit que ça c'était bien passé aujourd'hui. »

« Plus ou moins… » Ronchonnais-je. « On prépare quoi ? »

« Alors, ton père va faire un barbecue et j'aimerais que tu nous fasses un poêlé de légumes. Je t'ai sortis des poivrons rouges, verts et jaunes, des aubergines, des courgettes, des tomates…Enfin bref, tu te débrouilles. J'ai des choses à faire, appelles moi si tu as besoin d'aide ! » Me dit-elle joyeusement en sortant de la cuisine.

Je savais que lorsqu'elle disait ça, c'était qu'elle allait encore essayé de relancer le dossier de mon frère.

Mais je ne faisais jamais de remarque.

Car au fond, c'est moi la responsable…

« Rose, ma chérie. » je sursautais et vis mon père sur le pas de la porte, un air triste sur le visage. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« De quoi ? » je fis comme si je n'avais pas compris.

« Je te connais par cœur et je sais que, lorsque tu fais cette tête, tu te dis que c'est ta faute si ton frère a disparu. Mais ce ne l'est pas » Il marqua une pause. « Parfois, ta mère aussi pense que c'est de sa faute. Tu penses que c'est de la faute de maman ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Non bien sûr que non ! » J'adoptais malgré moi une expression horrifié.

Ce n'était absolument pas de la faute à ma mère !

Elle a parfaitement su gérer la situation.

« Tu vois, ça te paraît totalement idiot. Eh bien, dis-toi que lorsque tu penses que tout est de ta faute, je pense la même chose que-toi en ce moment -même. » Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement.

« Mmmh…ça va être bon… » Dit-il en voyant les légumes « Aller, mets-toi au boulot, tu as du pain sur la planche. »

Je souris et me retourna vers le plan de travail.

« Ou plutôt des légumes » dit mon père en rigolant.

Je roulais des yeux en souriant.

Le repas ce passa normalement, ma mère fila directement après et, du coup, je préparais mes habits pour le lendemain et allais directement me coucher.

La nuit passa vite et j'eu l'impression de passé directement de mon lit, à la voiture d'Emmett.

Il me fit la conversation durant tout le trajet me disant qu'il avait tellement hâte que son année de terminale commence enfin.

Emmett avait été sélectionné pour être le quaterback de l'équipe de football du lycée.

Il essayait de me convaincre de me présenter chez les cheerleaders.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin arrivés, je cherchais directement Bella.

Je la vis rapidement.

Elle était au bras d'Edward et semblait inquiète.

J'arrivais vers elle et elle me sauta littéralement dans les bras.

« Rosaliiiie ! »

« Bellaaaaaaaaa ! »

« Oh mon dieu » dirent Edward et Emmett en cœur.

C'était toujours comme ça avec Bella, toujours heureuses de se revoir.

Je la connaissais depuis notre dernière rentrée scolaire.

Nous étions toutes les deux nouvelles et nous nous sommes de suite liées d'amitié.

Nous avions rencontrés Edward et Emmett et nous avions rencontrées les Cullen, leur famille, en même temps.

Le proviseur, M. Martin, pris le micro et commença son discours de rentrée des classes.

« Chers élèves, nous partons aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle année scolaire. J'attends de vous, nous attendons de vous, du sérieux, des efforts, un bon comportement voir un comportement irréprochable. Sur ce, les professeurs principaux vont appelés leur classe. »

Il laissa alors la parole à Mme. Terreau.

La pauvre. Elle avait dans sa classe, tous les élèves dit non-adaptés au système scolaire…

Mme. Rovello prit à son tour le micro.

« Pour la première ES. J'appelle:

Ben Cheney

Tyler Crowley

Alice Cullen

Edward Cullen

Rosalie Hale

Lauren Mallory

Mike Newton

Jessica Stanley

Isabella Swan

Et Eric Yorkie »

Ouf, je connais tout le monde.

Heureuse, je me tourne vers Bella et l'entraîne vers Mme. Rovello afin que nous allions en classe.

« Oh je suis confuse. » dit celle-ci en tournant au rouge pivoine. « J'ai oublié quelqu'un… Jasper Whitlock. Désolé Jasper, en plus tu es nouveau… Quel accueil ! » À présent elle riait.

A l'entente du prénom Jasper je détournais le regard de Bella et…

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Il lui ressemble tellement…

Jasper…

Peut-être que…

Il me vit et me sourit.

« Aller viens Rose » me dit Bella en me tirant le bras.

Une fois arrivé en classe je n'arrivais plus à détacher les yeux du nouveau.

Ces boucles blondes.

Ce regard bleu océan…

Ce sourire charmeur…

Ce visage aux traits fins mais marqués.

Je défaillais, je ne me contrôlais plus…

Qu'est-ce-qui m'arrivait ?

Le temps de midi arriva rapidement.

Je sortis de la classe avec Bella qui avait un air suspicieux sur le visage.

« Dit donc Rose, tu n'as pas arrêté de regarder le nouveau. » me dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

« C'est… Je… Non ! »Mentis-je.

« Rose … » grogna-t-elle.

« Bella, c'est juste qu'il me déstabilise…Cette ressemblance, ce prénom en commun… » Dis-je meurtrie.

« Oh Rosalie. » Elle avait enfin compris… « Je sais que sa présence doit te faire te sentir bizarre mais, bon sang, arrête de le bouffer des yeux comme ça ! » elle plaisantait, essayant de me remonter le moral alors que ce n'était pas la peine.

Je sentis des mains me prendre la taille.

« Qui est-ce-que tu bouffes des yeux bébé ? » souffla Emmett dans ma nuque.

« Personne, elle dit des bêtises. »

Encore un mensonge.

Nous nous assîmes à une table.

Alice et Edward nous rejoignirent rapidement.

Et là, _il_ entra dans le réfectoire.

Il portait un T-shirt blanc et un jean foncé délavé par endroit, une veste en cuir noire recouvrait le blanc et contrastait avec ses cheveux couleur or.

Ses pieds étaient chaussés de Dockers noires et usées dont les lacets étaient rentrés à l'intérieur de la chaussure.

Il chercha du regard un endroit où s'assoir.

Emmett lui fit signe de la main et lui cria de venir avec nous.

Je regardais mon amoureux, incrédule.

Il croisa mon regard et me dit tout bas, pour s'expliquer.

« Il serait un bon élément pour l'équipe, t'as vu comme il est bâtis ? »

En effet, Jasper était plutôt bien gaulé.

Grand et musclé.

« Hey mec, moi c'est Emmett et voici Edward, mon frère, Alice, ma sœur, Bella, ma sœur de cœur et copine d'Edward et Rosalie, Ma copine. » Il insista sur le fait que je sois sa petite-amie.

Mon nounours était possessif, comme c'est mignon.

« Et toi, tu te présentes pas ? » dit Edward visiblement agacé.

« Edward » sifflais-je rageusement entre mes dents.

Il roula des yeux.

« Je m'appelle Jasper. Ravi de vous rencontré. »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, elles étaient bien droites et très blanches.

Nous commençâmes à parler et je me sentis directement à l'aise avec lui.

Je me mis à côté de lui en biologie, Bella étant à côté d'Edward.

Il m'aida avec ce que je ne comprenais pas et je lui dictais les cours car il n'écrivait pas très vite.

Je l'aimais vraiment bien.

L'heure passa trop vite à mon goût.

Je me rendis en littérature.

Il s'approcha de moi et me sourit timidement.

« Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ? » me demanda-t-il tout gêné.

Mon cœur battit plus vite.

« Oui. Oui bien sûr. » Je lui souris, heureuse qu'il m'aime bien lui aussi.

Nous ne dîmes plus un mot de toute l'heure.

Il était concentré et je remarquais que son sourcil s'arquait légèrement lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

Comme Mon Jasper.

_Mon dieu Rosalie, arrête de le dévisager comme ça ! Il va croire que tu es folle. _

_Peut-être que je le suis, je lui créé pleins de points communs avec mon frère mais qui me dit que ce n'est pas mon esprit qui me joue des tours et que je n'imagine pas ce que j'aimerais tellement que ce soit._

Le professeur expliquait ce que nous allions étudier et quelle méthode il emploierait pour nous noter.

C'était vraiment ennuyant.

Même Bella, qui adorait la littérature, même ELLE s'ennuyait.

Jasper poussa un long soupir.

l'entendit et se tourna vers nous, mécontent.

« Jeune homme, si vous n'êtes pas intéressé vous pouvez partir. » dit-il, mauvais.

« Non ç'va aller m'sieur. » Répondit Jasper.

Je me tournai vers lui.

Cet accent…

« Doux Jésus. Où diable avez-vous appris à parler de la sorte ? » S'indigna le fan de Shakespeare devant l'accent prononcé de mon voisin.

« Au Texas m'sieur. Y a qu'ça d'vrai, l'Texas. » Répondit Jasper en souriant.

Il vient du Texas.

Comme moi.

Comme _nous._

Peut-être…

J'aimerais tellement que…

« Mademoiselle Hale, je vous conseille fortement d'apprendre à votre frère à parler dignement, sinon je ne pourrais supporter de l'avoir dans mon cours ! » Me dit le professeur, hautain.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas cousins monsieur ! » Ripostai-je.

« Cousin, frère, sœur …c'est pareil ! » S'énerva-t-il.

Ne voulant pas le contrarier d'avantage le premier jour de classe, je ne dis rien mais je me demandais tout de même pourquoi pensait que Jasper et moi étions cousins.

Plus tard, je reçu un petit mot de Jasper.

J : « _Désolé pour toute à l'heure ! »_

R : _« Pas de problème __ »_

J : _« Le prof croit vraiment que l'on est de la même famille ! :p »_

R :_ « Ouais… »_

J : _« Quoi ? »_

R : _« Quoi 'quoi ' »_

J : _« Bah qu'est-ce-que t'as, tu tires une de ces têtes ! »_

R : _« Ah… »_

J : _« J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est le cas, milles excuses ! »_

R : _« Non non, ne t'en fais pas…C'est… une histoire de famille… »_

J : _« Oh. » « J'aimerais bien mieux te connaître, Rosalie Hale __ »_

R : _« Pourquoi ça ? »_

J : _« Bah j'sais pas, j'voudrais être proche de toi. »_

R : _« Euh, j'ai déjà Emmett. »_

J : _« Oui nan mais pas proche comme ça ! »_

R : _« On dit 'non' pas 'nan' »_

J : _« __On dirait ma sœur ! __ Oui je sais »_

R : _« Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais écrire ? »_

J :_ « Je ne sais pas précisément…»_

R : _« Ah. »_

J : _« Alors tu es née ici ? »_

R : _« Non en fait je viens du Texas. »_

J : _« Moi aussi ! :D »_

R : _« Oui je sais »_

J : _« Tu viens de quelle ville ? »_

R : _« Aux environs de Houston et toi ? »_

J : _« Le prof nous regarde ! »_

Effectivement…

Nous nous sommes faits grillés…

L'heure de cours se termina et je sortis de la classe en dernière.

Bella avait déjà rejoint Edward mais Emmett n'était pas là…

Il m'avait pourtant promis…

Déçue, je sortie sur le parking.

Jasper et moi étions garés à côté.

Il me vit et vint vers moi.

« Eh Rosalie ! » M'appela-t-il.

« Oui Jasper ? »

« Tu veux bien me faire faire un p'tit tour de Forks ? » Dit-il en souriant. Puis il parut plus gêné. « Enfin, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire. »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me suis en voiture ? »

« Ok ! »

Je lui fis visiter la ville en passant par la boutique des Newton, la pâtisserie, l'hôpital, le mini parc de jeux et je finis en beauté, la Push.

Nous nous baladâmes sur la plage.

Un léger vent soufflait sur nos visages.

Nous ne parlions pas.

Nous profitions juste de la présence de l'autre.

Peut-être qu'il disait la vérité après tout.

Peut-être qu'il voulait juste être mon ami.

Nous arrivâmes au niveau d'un champ de blé, le seul de Forks.

Il posa un regard tendre sur moi en souriant.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » l'interrogeais-je.

« Je me disais que… Non rien, laisse tomber. »

« Je n'aime pas du tout les gens qui se ravisent au dernier moment. » plaisantais-je.

« Nos cheveux… » Commença-t-il gêné.

_Oh mon dieu…_

« C'est idiot mais je trouve qu'ils ont la même couleur que le champ. »

Il rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux.

J'étais toute déboussolée…

Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire.

J'en étais persuadé.

C'était lui.

C'était Mon Jasper.

Mais comment lui dire sans qu'il me prenne pour une cinglée ?

Vous imaginez : Hey Jasper, tu serais pas mon frère jumeau disparu il y a neuf ans ?

Non vraiment.

« Rosalie, nous sommes revenus à la voiture… »

« Ah oui eh bien… »

« Ah demain ? » il semblait incertain.

« Ah demain. » le rassurais-je.

Il me sourit et monta dans sa voiture.

Il mit le contact et, avant de partir, il baissa sa vitre.

« Au fait Rosalie. »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime beaucoup. »

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front et démarra.

Je montais dans ma voiture et rentra chez moi.

Je réfléchissais à comment j'allais gérer tout ça…

* * *

**Histoire « normale »**

_«Demander à un homme qui raconte des histoires_

_de tenir compte de la vraisemblance me paraît aussi_

_ridicule que de demander à un peintre figuratif_

_de représenter les choses avec exactitude.»_

Alfred Hitchcock

**1.**

Cela devait faire plusieurs heures que Nathaniel était allonger sur le sable fin de cette immense plage. À chaque fois qu'il contemplait le paysage, il se disait que l'Île Maurice était le paradis sur terre. Un marchand de glace passa.

L'homme était maigre, très bronzé et sur son menton pointu, pendait une petite barbe aussi blanche que ses cheveux. Il se dirigea en direction du jeune homme, qui était le seul client potentiel de la plage inhabituellement vide. Le vieillard s'assit au côté du beau brun.

-Magnifique ce paysage, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit-il.

-Je dirais même que c'est un petit coin de paradis. ajouta le jeune français.

-Mmmh…Je viens du Paradis et c'est vrai que ça y ressemble. plaisanta le vieillard.

-Vous devez sacrément aimé l'endroit d'où vous venez pour dire ça.

-En effet, je l'aimais vraiment. il paraissait nostalgique a la pensée de son pays natal.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous quitté ? demanda Nathaniel.

-Tu sais…parfois la vie…le vieux cherchait ses mots, La vie…ne nous autorise pas toujours à faire ce qu'on souhaiterait.

Nathaniel acquiesça de la tête. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que la vie permettait de faire ou non en fonction de qui on était.

-Que penses-tu du racisme ? demanda soudainement le vieillard.

-Pourquoi cette question ?interrogea le jeune homme.

-Comme ça, c'est un sujet d'actualité. répondit le marchand de glace.

-Mmmh…Tout d'abord je pense que le racisme est certes, un sujet d'actualité mais aussi quelque chose qui traverse les âges. Je trouve ça bête, cette notion de racisme. Tout le monde est différent, autant physiquement, mentalement et biologiquement. Selon moi il est idiot de nier les différences et totalement sot d'essayer de convaincre tout le monde que nous sommes tous les mêmes car aucun être sur Terre n'est le même, même pas les jumeaux. Ce qui est en revanche encore plus débile que de vouloir faire croire que nous sommes tous pareil, c'est d'exterminé ceux que nous jugeons différents de nous. Car si on devait tuer tout les êtres qui diffèrent de notre petite personne, on devrait tuer tout le monde, y compris les animaux et les végétaux. En vérité, la différence, c'est la vie. dit pensivement Nathaniel.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Comme quoi, les grands esprits se rencontrent comme on dit ! s'exclama le barbu. Néanmoins j'ajouterais que la vie en elle-même est une ségrégation. On ne naît pas tous avec les même attributs, les mêmes possibilités ni les mêmes ressources. Nous devons faire avec ce que l'on a, même si parfois, on a pas grand chose.

-Je crois que je vais vous prendre une glace au chocolat. déclara soudainement le jeune homme.

-Et une glace au chocolat, une !

Le vieillard servit Nathaniel et ne lui fit rien payer. La glace était délicieuse, de petits morceaux de chocolat croquaient au milieu de la crème glacée à la texture si douce. Le beau brun se régalait.

- Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda le marchand.

- Nathaniel.

-Pourquoi es-tu là Nathaniel ? Tu viens de France non ? Il devrait y avoir école à cette époque.

-En effet. répondis Nathaniel. Mais j'ai dix-huit ans, je ne suis plus obligé d'y aller depuis deux ans maintenant.

-Oh…je vois. Et que fais-tu ici ? Tu m'as l'air d'être un garçon intelligent, tu ne fais pas d'études supérieures ? Je te verrais bien dans la publicité. Ou dans le commerce. Tu as une belle gueule, remarque tu es peut-être mannequin ! le vieux monsieur enchaînait les conclusions hâtives, ne laissant pas le temps à son interlocuteur de s'expliquer.

-Je suis ici en voyage d'affaire.

-Tu es le riche héritier d'une grosse entreprise, hein c'est ça ?! Tu ne voudrais pas m'embaucher par hasard ? Je suis un bon homme à tout faire tu sais !

-Non désolé, je ne suis ni héritier, ni PDG d'une quelconque entreprise…En revanche pour ce qui est de l'homme à tout faire je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait vous employé.

-Tu essaies de me berner petit ? suspecta le vieux.

-Non, absolument pas. Pourquoi toutes ces suspicions ? répliqua Nathaniel.

-Tu viens à l'Île Maurice en voyage, certes d'affaires, et tu n'es ni riche, ni PDG ? Et je suppose que tu n'es pas non plus directeur commercial, cadre ou autre chose de ce genre !

-En effet. confirma le Frenchie.

-Tu es quoi alors ? Escort boy ? dit sarcastiquement le septuagénaire.

-En quelques sortes…

* * *

Bon je me suis un peu emballé au niveau de la fic étant donné que j'ai mis tout le chapitre (vous vouliez de la lecture? Eh bah en voilà !) et j'ai coupé l'histoire "normale" (non je ne lui ai pas donné de titre et oui je suis obligé de l'appelé comme ça).

Très bonne continuation à vous tous et peut-être à bientôt,

Loulou.


End file.
